


universe(s)

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: pada akhirnya, lakon utama cerita ini memang hanya kau dan aku.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   * Pete, Patrick, dan seluruh karakter tambahan yang lewat bukan milik saya melainkan milik diri masing-masing. Karya ini bersifat  ~~100% faktual~~ fiktif dan non-profit.
>   * Ada beberapa konten yang sepertinya cukup  _triggering_ tapi tidak saya tag. Proceed with caution.
>   * Ditulis karena maret ini saya belum posting apa-apa dan urgh, itu ngejengkelin banget. So. Banyak ooc, banyak lame cheesy scenes, banyak ga sesuai genre, banyak misfacts, banyak anak band numpang lewat. Pokoknya banyak kekurangannya. Maafkan.
> 


  **Angst**

* * *

 Pete terbangun ketika matahari sudah tinggi, cahaya yang menembus tirai berjatuhan di sudut-sudut kamar. Sepi. Ranjang di sebelahnya dingin tak ditempati.

Patrick belum pulang.

Menguap lebar, Pete berandai kapan kiranya kekasihnya itu akan kembali. Sudah lama ia tidak melihatnya. Makin hari terasa makin menjengkelkan menyadari rindunya belum terbayar sama sekali.

Layar ponsel menyala. Ada 57 panggilan tak terjawab dan 163 pesan masuk. Pete tahu tidak ada dari itu semua yang dikirim Patrick, maka ia tidak peduli dan hanya memasukkannya ke saku celana.

Ia bangun, memakai sandal dan berjalan menuju dapur. Segelas kopi panas akan sangat nikmat di hari seperti ini.

Pete melewati sebuah koran ketika hendak mengambil gelas. Keluaran bulan kemarin. Ia lupa membuangnya, padahal sudah cukup lama juga ia merasa terganggu melihatnya. Tajuk utamanya ditulis besar-besar menggunakan huruf kapital, berbunyi;

'PATRICK STUMP DARI FALL OUT BOY TEWAS DALAM TABRAKAN BERUNTUN.'

Heh. Berita bodoh, pikir Pete sembari tersenyum kecil. Mereka salah identifikasi orang—jelas sekali foto itu juga rekayasa belaka. Ia sudah cukup lama belajar mengabaikan media dan pemberitaan palsu mereka. Teman-temannya, bagaimanapun, ternyata mudah dibohongi karena mereka semua terhasut dengan segala macam kepalsuan ini. Mereka minta Pete untuk 'sadar', untuk 'bangun dan menerima kenyataan'. Padahal yang harusnya melakukan itu mereka, bukan?

Pete menyeduh kopinya, diaduk-aduk pelan sambil menggumam. Ada penggalan lirik yang mengganjal pikiran. Dia sudah mendapatkan melodi yang pas, tapi tetap saja terasa kurang—mungkin ini akibatnya bekerja sama dengan Patrick terlalu lama. Kau jadi bergantung pada rekan. Lupa kalau kalian bukan kembar siam.

Asap tipis menggumpal di atas bibir gelas. Pete bersenandung, menyeruput pelan sedikit. Kemudian dibawa ke ruang tengah. Langkahnya santai, sedikit lambat.

Patrick akan pulang.

Duduk di sofa, Pete mendesah lega merasakan sinar mentari menerangi dirinya. Kopinya ditaruh di atas meja sementara ia menyalakan televisi, memasukkan kaset _Fall Out Boy: Live in Phoenix_ ke pemutar. Cara terbaik meredam rindunya pada Patrick memang begini. Menonton aksi lama, mengingat-ngingat kebodohan masa muda. Tenggelam lagi dalam suara khas vokalis kesayangannya.

Hemmingway datang entah dari mana, lantas bergelung manja di kaki. Pete tertawa. Anjingnya saja kangen dengan Patrick, apalagi dirinya. Ia meraih kembali gelas kopi dan mulai meneguk ketika layar televisi menampilkan Patrick yang menggemakan Dance, Dance di aula konser. Ponselnya diletakkan di atas meja. Enggan disentuh. Sekalipun ada pesan baru dari Andy. Bunyinya:

_Patrick tidak akan pulang, Pete._

 

* * *

**Family**

* * *

 “PAPA,” teriak Dallon, menghampiri Patrick dengan terengah-engah. “PAPA BURUAN KE DEPAN.”

Mengernyit, Patrick membilas sabun dari tangannya. “Kenapa?” tanyanya, lalu memasukkan piring yang baru dicuci ke rak.

“BURUAN PA.”

“Memang k—“

“TYLER SAMA BRENDON BIKIN KEBAKARAN DI DEPAN.”

Hah.

Patrick melotot. Sontak mematikan keran dan melesat. Berlari cepat dari dapur ke halaman untuk menemukan Brendon dan Tyler meringkuk di pojok, berteriak heboh. Pohon apel yang baru tumbuh sedang dilalap api.

Bukan api besar, tapi tetap saja api.

“Astaga!” pekik Patrick. Matanya berkeliaran mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk memadamkan api. Gulir gulir gulir. Ada ember besar berisi air di bawah jendela. Patrick berlari, hendak mengambilnya. Dallon menjerit. Brendon ikut menjerit. Tyler tutup muka, juga menjerit. Semuanya panas dingin heboh sendiri.

Patrick menumpahkan air di ember dengan satu hentakan kuat. Apinya surut, tapi tidak benar-benar padam. Masih ada kobaran kecil di pangkal batang yang sekarang gosong. Patrick masuk ke dalam, mengisi ember sampai setengah penuh. Anak-anak saling pandang dalam teror menunggu Papa kembali. Patrick datang lagi, kali ini mematikan api dengan benar. Sisa air memercik dari ranting yang tak lagi berdaun.

Anak-anak menundukkan pandangan, menanti amarah. Patrick bernapas dengan terengah. Pandangannya diedarkan bergantian, menusuk.

Ia menarik napas panjang. “Jadi, ada yang mau menjelaskan kenapa pohon apelku terbakar?”

Melempar tatap sebelum menjawab, Brendon berkata dengan suara rendah. “Itu... tidak sengaja.”

“Tidak sengaja—kalian sebenarnya sedang apa, sih, sampai bisa _tidak sengaja_ membakar pohonku?” Ketika semuanya diam tak berani menjawab, Patrick menghela napas. “Sudah. Kalian semua masuk sana. Tidak ada yang boleh main keluar sampai Pop pulang.”

Patrick menggeleng, menyaksikan anak-anaknya masuk rumah dengan wajah tertekuk. Ampun. Tingkah laku mereka bertiga kadang mengejutkan sekali saking tak bisa ditebaknya. Khususnya Tyler—bocah 6 tahun itu hampir membuatnya jantungan dua minggu lalu ketika ia pulang ke rumah dengan kaki dialiri darah. Kalau Patrick belajar sesuatu tentang Tyler, itu adalah sifatnya yang tidak kenal takut. Sering melanggar batas ekstrem. Pete sampai sering waswas sendiri jadinya. _Pete_.

Omong-omong soal Pete, suaminya itu sedang pergi tur bersama bandnya, jadi Patrick tidak bisa langsung melaporkan kejadian ini.

Patrick pergi ke kamarnya, menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur dan segera menelepon nomor suaminya. Ia menunggu. Pete mungkin sedang di tengah konser sekarang, tapi apa salahnya mencoba?

Panggilannya diangkat pada dering keempat.

“Halo?”

“Pete!” sambar Patrick langsung. “Rumah hampir kebakaran!”

Jeda sejenak. Agaknya Pete terkejut langsung disapa dengan berita buruk. “Serius? Kau di mana? Bagaimana anak-anak?”

“Di rumah. Semuanya baik-baik saja,” Patrick merengut. “Tapi pohon apelku mati. Terbakar gosong.”

“... oh. Bagus, deh.”

“Bagus apanya? Pohon apelku gosong! Mati! Aku merawatnya setiap hari dan sekarang sudah mati. _M a t i_.”

Pete tertawa kecil dari seberang. “Tapi kan kalian selamat. Tidak ada yang luka, kan?”

“... tidak, sih.”

“Pohon apel bisa dibeli, 'Trick,” sahut Pete. “Kalau kalian, cari di mana? Anak-anak kita kan cetakan terbatas semua. Dan kau cuma ada satu. Aku bakal jauh lebih sakit hati mendengar pohon apelnya selamat tapi kalian luka-luka.”

Patrick bersemu merah. Dasar. “Jangan gombal deh,” ujarnya galak, kemudian berguling ke sisi kanan kasur.

“Tidak gombal, kok. Lagi pula, bagaimana ceritanya bisa kebakaran begitu?”

“Aku tidak tahu. Brendon cuma bilang itu 'tidak sengaja',” ia memutar mata. “Kurasa akan kucari tahu nanti.”

“Yeeaaah. Akan kuusahakan untuk menyelesaikan tur lebih cepat nanti.”

“Kutunggu,” jawab Patrick. “Aku bisa benar-benar jantungan kalau mengurus mereka semua sendirian.”

“Iya, sayangku, iya. Tunggu pangeranmu ini mengalahkan naga dan menemuimu, ya?” Pete tergelak, mengakhiri telepon dengan suara kecupan yang berlebihan. Patrick mendengus geli.

Kelakuan keluarganya memang patut dipertanyakan semua.

 

* * *

**Crime**

* * *

 Patrick menggeliat, membuat rantai borgolnya berbunyi pilu.

Pete, yang baru masuk ke ruangan bawah tanahnya lagi, mengernyit. Ia berjalan menghampiri, lantas mendekatkan wajah hingga bibirnya dan bibir Patrick hanya terpisah seangin saja untuk bersentuhan. Patrick tidak merasa nyaman.

“Kau masih saja menawan bahkan dengan semua memar ini,” Pete berujar heran. Matanya masih menelisik Patrick seumpama ilmuwan gila meneliti tikus percobaannya. “Bagaimana?”

“Kau gila,” sembur Patrick, memalingkan muka.

Pete tertawa. “Senang kau sudah menyadari. Tapi kau masih sempurna saja—kenapa? Kan tidak adil.”

Itu memang bukan pertanyaan untuk dijawab.

“Kau dan aku adalah satu. Kau otaknya, aku hatinya. Tanpamu aku cacat. Secacat manusia yang kehilangan napasnya. Hati yang berkuasa tanpa otak hanya akan menuntun pada kegilaan. Tapi kenapa,” Pete menatap tajam, alisnya berkerut. Ia mengangkat dagu Patrick kasar. “Kenapa aku gila dan kau tidak? Kenapa aku cacat dan kau sempurna? Bukankah kita seharusnya satu kesatuan? Lantas kenapa kita tidak rusak bersama?”

Patrick menolak untuk bertemu pandang dengannya. Pete tidak begitu peduli. Ia lanjut bermonolog.

“Tidak adil, kan, kalau hati tidak bisa berfungsi dengan normal tanpa otak, tapi otak bisa bekerja biasa tanpa hati?” Pete mendecak dengan rasa iba yang palsu. “Oleh karena itu, kulakukan ini supaya kautahu, bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku. Disfungsi akal sehat.”

Pete berdiri. Memejamkan mata, Patrick menarik napas bergetar. Bersiap diri dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

“Katakan, Rick. Beritahu aku. Kau mencintaiku atau tidak?”

Patrick geming. Itu pertanyaan jebakan. Tidak ada jawaban yang benar.

“Hei, jangan buat aku menunggu. Jawab. Kau cinta aku atau tidak?”

Jujur saja, kalau begitu. “... tidak.”

Hasilnya toh akan selalu sama.

Pete menyeringai, mengangkat linggis yang tergeletak di dekat kursi. “Kalau begitu cacatmu cuma satu. Tanggung. Lebih baik kutambah saja dengan cacat yang lebih terlihat.”

 

* * *

**Action**

* * *

Pak Tua menjerit lagi, kencang sekalipun serak digerogoti usia.

Pete berdecak, memutar mata dan refleks menarik revolver dari saku celana. Ia telanjur jengah. Maka pelatuk ditarik, tiga kali, mengisi keheningan angkasa malam dengan bunyi nyeri timah besi yang menembus daging. Lalu sunyi sesaat.

Patrick menyumpah keras begitu sadar Pak Tua sudah mati.

“Wentz!” serunya, menatap nyalang Pete yang telah berbalik, hendak menjauh. Kaki pendek berlari mengejar. Pete tidak berminat untuk sekadar menoleh terhadap sang rekan.

Sayang sekali salah satu kualitas terbaik (hah, _kualitas_ ) agen muda Stump adalah tekad bajanya. Apa yang ia mau, ia dapatkan, cepat atau lambat. Termasuk membuat seniornya yang keras kepala mau bekerja sama.

“Kau gila, Wentz,” cerca Patrick saat langkahnya sejajar dengan Pete. “Serius, apa sih yang salah dengan otakmu?”

“Jangan sekarang, 'Trick. Aku sedang tidak minat meladenimu sekalipun kau menggoda luar biasa.”

“Kau _membunuhnya_.”

“ _No shit, Sherlock_ ,” Pete tertawa masam. “Untuk ukuran agen top yang baru naik daun, kemampuan analisamu sungguh mengecewakan.”

Menggertakkan gigi, Patrick menarik napas berat sebelum menyentak tangan Pete kasar. “Kau membunuhnya, sialan. Dia—apa? Dia saksi kunci terakhir yang bisa kita selidiki!”

Pete terpaksa berhenti. Ah, bajingan. Ini sebabnya dia lebih suka bekerja sendiri. “Dengar,” katanya, menatap Patrick dengan dingin. “Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan. Berhenti mengeluh seperti perempuan lemah.”

“Kau itu—“

“Apa, berengsek? Aku sudah dengar itu setidaknya lima kali sehari sejak kita terlibat misi tolol ini,” Pete menggaruk telinga, sengaja membuat Patrick lebih jengkel. “Kalau kau mau menghinaku, cari kata lain yang lebih kreatif.”

“Orang itu tidak seharusnya kaubunuh!”

“Kenapa? Dia sudah tua, umurnya juga tidak akan lama kalau kubiarkan. Banyak hal yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan tapi toh kulanggar juga, karena aku tidak bermain dengan aturan kalian,” Pete menghela napas. “Lebih baik kau diam sekarang, Trick.”

“Atau apa?” Patrick menyahut sengit.

Mengendik, Pete mengangkat revolvernya di depan wajah Patrick. “Atau ini.”

Patrick terdiam. Tak mampu percaya.

“Akan sangat disayangkan kalau aku melakukannya,” ujar Pete. Seukir senyum kemenangan perlahan menghiasi wajah liciknya, merayap pelan. Moncong Glock 20 mesra ditempelkan ke sudut bibir Patrick. “Tapi toh aku tidak begitu membutuhkanmu.”

Ini situasi gawat. Tidak pernah sekadar masuk prediksi. Patrick sudah dengar kalau Pete Wentz adalah seorang (ego)maniak yang hampir mustahil diajak kompromi, karena dia punya caranya sendiri untuk segala jenis urusan, tapi yang ini sudah kelewatan. Mungkin... mungkin kalau ia mengambilnya Patrick bisa—

Seringai Pete bertambah lebar ketika ia mengacungkan pistol milik Patrick. “Mencari ini, ya?”

Terbelalak, Patrick memaki kasar dalam hati. Sialan. Wentz dan trik busuknya.

“Habisnya kau lama, sih,” pria itu berceloteh, seolah-olah ini semua hanya permainan anak-anak belaka. “Jadi agen rahasia itu harus punya refleks yang cepat, Stumpy sayang. Mereka pernah memberitahumu itu tidak sih?”

“Lakukan.”

Pete berhenti, mengerjap bingung. “Hah?”

“Lakukan,” ulang Patrick, datar. “Berani taruhan kau cuma menggertak. Tidak berani melakukannya, kan, pengecut sepertimu?“

Ada jeda cukup lama di antara mereka berdua, hanya diisi dengan kata-kata yang tersembunyi dalam tatapan dari mata. Pete menyerah. Ditariknya senjata kesukaan menjauh dari bibir Patrick diiringi desah pelan.

“Ah, sial, aku akan menyesali ini nanti.”

Ekspresi bangga yang baru bertakhta di wajah Patrick seketika runtuh. “Apa—“

Kalimatnya terpotong ketika bunyi lontaran peluru meledak lagi di udara. Patrick melolong, merasakan lengan kirinya ditembus timah. Merobek jalinan kulit. Daging. Membawa darah keluar. Pete menghela napas lelah. Patrick tidak melihat pistol cincin yang ia kenakan di jari manis kanannya.

“Lukamu tidak parah,” cara Pete menjelaskan kondisi Patrick hampir sama dengan seorang guru yang lelah menghadapi murid bandelnya. Kurang ajar. “Tangan kiri bukan tangan dominanmu, kan? Kau akan baik-baik saja. Nanti juga tidak sakit lagi.”

Anak setan. “Kau menembakku! Kau _menembakku_ di lengan, bedebah!”

“Tadi kan kau yang minta.”

“Karena kau rekanku dan kupikir kau cuma mau menggertak—Wentz, kau _sinting_!”

Pete tergelak mendengarnya. “Pertama, Pattycakes, kurasa kau harus tahu aku tidak kenal kata gertakan. Kuancam, maka kulakukan. Dan kedua—aku jauh, _jauh_ lebih berpengalaman darimu, manis, dan rekan bukan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan relasi kerja kita. Sekarang jalan. Aku punya kenalan dokter di dekat sini, akan kumintai bantuannya begitu kita sampai di hotel.”

Geming, Patrick menelan semua rintihannya dan menatap Pete dengan benci. Marah. Kobaran api di matanya menyerukan perang balas dendam. Pete balas memandang dengan satu alis terangkat.

“Kenapa diam? Lukanya terlalu sakit sampai kau tidak bisa jalan? Apa, mau kugendong?”

Patrick tidak pernah merasa lebih hina daripada sekarang.

 

* * *

**Friendship**

* * *

Kadang-kadang Patrick sedikit menyesal sudah ikut audisi bodoh untuk band bodoh Joe.

Mereka bahkan bukan teman, demi apa. Mereka cuma kebetulan bertemu di sebuah toko dan kebetulan orang itu punya selera musik yang sama, jadi Patrick kebetulan membelanya ketika Joe dan seorang temannya tengah berdebat. Dan kebetulan saja Joe ingin membentuk sebuah band, dan kebetulan juga ia bertemu Patrick, yang nanti diaudisi masuk bandnya yang kebetulan ia bentuk bersama Pete Wentz. Semuanya cuma kebetulan. Kebetulan yang menjengkelkan, kalau boleh jujur.

Jadi, oke, Pete Wentz bukan nama yang asing di lingkungan musik _underground_ Chicago. Patrick dengar orang itu tergabung 3 band sekaligus, dan semuanya terkenal untuk ukuran band indie. Katanya juga, Pete Wentz dari Arma Angelus adalah seorang kasanova sejati, penakluk semua pemuda-pemudi. Tapi semua yang bisa Patrick pikirkan ketika mereka akhirnya bertemu adalah; kau yakin ini Pete Wentz? Dia tidak terlihat bagus. Atau apalah.

Pete Wentz, selain meleset dari semua ekspektasi yang Patrick tetapkan, juga sangat _sangat_ menyebalkan. Orang itu terus-terusan mengganggunya supaya ia mau jadi vokalis band baru mereka. Patrick mendaftar sebagai _drummer_ , demi apa.

“Serius, 'Trick,” dan dia juga seenak jidat memanggil Patrick dengan macam-macam nama. Trickster lah. _Cookie jar_ lah. Kalau orang ini bisa lebih menjengkelkan lagi dari dirinya sekarang, Patrick tidak akan segan melakban mulutnya kuat-kuat. “Suaramu itu bagus. Sayang kalau disia-siakan. Lebih baik kau jadi vokalis bandku saja.”

Patrick mendengus sinis. Pete datang ke rumahnya tanpa diundang. Urgh. “Aku ikut audisi untuk jadi drummer, bukan vokalis.”

“Kau tidak bisa main drum, bung.”

Sudut matanya berkedut. “Aku _bisa_ main drum.”

“Yeah, tapi jelek sekali. Sepupuku yang masih 7 tahun bisa memainkannya lebih baik darimu.”

Patrick berandai kenapa ia masih belum menendang mulut besar Pete saat ini. Kalau ia diskors karena menghajar seorang penguntit menyebalkan, ia tidak masalah.

“Dan kaupikir menjelekkan kemampuanku bisa meyakinkanku untuk menjadi vokalismu, begitu?” sindirnya.

Pete angkat bahu. “Aku tidak menjelekkanmu, tahu, hanya berbicara fakta. Dan akan sayang sekali kalau kau mengabaikan bakat menyanyimu. Serius, deh, kau _harus_ masuk bandku. Kita akan jadi terkenal, Rick! Bisa kaubayangkan? Sangat sangat terkenal.”

“Kau sudah punya band,” Patrick menghela napas. Menatap Pete sambil berusaha sabar. “ _Tiga_. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus terus-terusan menggangguku ketika kau bisa, entahlah, membuat salah satu bandmu terkenal.”

“Karena di antara semua teman-teman bandku, suaramu tetap paling bagus,” timpal Pete, tersenyum lebar. “Kau tiketku menuju dunia hiburan profesional, 'Trick. Ayolah. Apa jeleknya sih bergabung dengan bandku?”

“Aku masih kelas sebelas. Tidak mungkin aku adalah tiket emasmu.”

“Mungkin saja. Dan dengan suara seperti itu? Sangat sangat sangat mungkin, Stumph.”

“Lihat, kau bahkan salah mengucapkan namaku. Kenapa aku harus bergabung dengan bandmu?”

“Karena aku akan mencintaimu sepenuh hati kalau kau melakukannya,” Pete tersenyum penuh makna. “Dan semua orang selalu berebut cintaku.”

“Menjijikkan. Tidak mau.”

“Ayolaaah, kau mau membuang masa depan yang begitu cerah untuk masa depan yang tidak pasti? Kau tidak serius, kan? Kita bisa punya jet sendiri. Pesawat pribadi. Semua yang kita butuhkan hanya kau bergabung dengan bandku.”

Oh Tuhan, orang ini sungguh menyebalkan sekali. “Kalau aku setuju, apa kau mau pergi dari rumahku?” Dia tidak punya pilihan. Pete sudah seminggu menerornya dengan semua ini.

“Pasti.”

Patrick mendesah kalah. “Ya. Iya, aku akan ikut bandmu.”

“Sebagai vokalis?”

“Sebagai vokalis.”

“Aku sudah mulai mencintaimu sekarang,” Pete menyeringai bodoh, lantas bangun dari kasur dan melompat di ujung jarinya. “Nah! Sekarang, kau ada PR tidak? Biar kubantu. Sini.”

“Kau bilang kau akan pergi dari rumahku.”

“Aku tidak bilang aku akan pergi dari rumahmu _sekarang_.”

“Oh, demi apa,” Patrick menggeram kesal. “Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu.”

“Mana ada. Kau jelas butuh bantuanku yang pandai dan rajin.”

Patrick ingin membakar rumahnya sampai menjadi debu.

 

* * *

**Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

“Jadi, Wentz,” Ellen berkata setelah berhasil meredakan tawa. “Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada pemirsa di rumah? Saran, mungkin?”

Pete, setengah terkikik, menghadap kamera dan dengan wajah konyol berujar, “Ah, saran. Kalau kalian punya band, usahakan jangan jatuh cinta pada teman band kalian karena kalian akan patah hati setiap hari. Terbelah antara bersikap profesional dan ingin menghantamkan kepala pada meja terdekat. Lalu selanjutnya yang kalian tahu adalah buku coretan kalian penuh dengan lirik yang didedikasikan pada teman band itu.”

Studio riuh dipenuhi tawa. Patrick juga tertawa, tapi ia canggung dan memalingkan wajah darinya.

 

* * *

**Dystopia**

* * *

Las Vegas tertimbun pasir. Angin menderu ganas, menerbangkan partikel debu sehingga tersangkut di mata.

Pete kukuh menggali banyak tempat sekalipun petir menyambar gedung di sebelahnya. Ia harus menemukan Patrick. Harus.

 

* * *

**Western**

* * *

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Sherrif Wentz menyimpan rasa pada seorang bartender di ujung kota, Patrick Stumph yang masih muda.

Gabe Saporta, sebagai matador ternama dan seseorang dengan lingkup pergaulan luas, tentu saja mengetahui hal ini sejak lama. Nyatanya toh dia yang pertama tahu akan rahasia sang sheriff (yang sekarang jadi konsumsi warga kota) sekalipun Pete Wentz sempat mengelak beberapa kali. Mau bagaimana lagi, Wentz bukan orang yang paling pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya; ia adalah seseorang yang mudah dibaca.

Tapi lama-lama Gabe jadi menyesal telah menyebarkan gosip panas tersebut ke penjuru kota. Dengan kabar dirinya yang sedang jatuh cinta menjadi viral, Wentz malah jadi semakin tidak tahu malu. Terang-terangan merayu di depan publik kalau tidak sengaja ketemu si tambatan hati atau sekadar mampir ke bar. Sayang sekali Stumph juga bukan tipe yang gampang menangkap kode, sehingga Wentz makin gencar melaksanakan 'Operasi Lempar Hati' (atau apalah itu dia sebut) dan menyebabkan lebih banyak orang pusing sendiri menyaksikan tingkah laku keduanya. Padahal Wentz sudah berkali-kali ditegur. Oleh Beckett, oleh McCoy, bahkan si pemilik toko buah Weekes juga sudah pernah menyatakan kerisihan mereka dengan aksi tidak layak pandang Wentz yang sedang mabuk cinta. _Terlalu ganas_ , keluh Beckett. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Namun semuanya sia-sia. Terburu mental sebelum berhasil masuk telinga kanan sang sheriff brilian (yang bukan lagi primadona pilihan gadis lantaran kelakuannya yang, ew).

Gabe tahu ini adalah hari sialnya ketika ia datang ke bar dan bertemu Wentz sehabis kalah pertarungan.

 _Kota kecil konyol_ , rutuk Gabe dalam hati, _kenapa pula bar hanya ada satu di daerah sini_. Sungguh ia tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang tepat untuk menyaksikan kisah cinta ngenes Wentz dan Stumph muda. Di lain waktu, Gabe biasanya oke-oke saja menertawai kemalangan Wentz—tapi dia baru saja dipecundangi seekor banteng, jadi, yah, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

Stumph sedang berbicara dengan Wentz saat Gabe mengambil kursi. Pemuda itu nampak putus asa. Awalnya Gabe kira itu karena Wentz tidak mau berhenti mengucapkan hal-hal tidak masuk akal, dan ia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Stumph sebab, halo, digombali seorang _sheriff_? Yang kemungkinan suka menguntitmu? Mengerikan. Siapapun pasti akan putus asa jadinya.

“Kau harus menemukannya,” ujar Stumph, meremas leher botol anggur. “Bukankah itu tugasmu sebagai sheriff? Membantu warga?”

Ah, bukan karena dirayu, sepertinya.

Wentz mendesah. “Mencari kuda hilang rasanya tidak termasuk. Kenapa kau tidak beli lagi saja, sih?” Jemarinya bergerak membetulkan topi, menggaruk rambut di bawahnya sebentar.

“Bicara saja memang enak. Mahal, tahu. Itu kuda bagus, yang terburuk dari jenisnya pun bisa seharga isi lemariku. Adikku sudah jatuh sayang pada kuda itu. Ia bahkan berencana ikut rodeo yang akan diadakan lusa. Dengar—kalau kau membantuku, aku akan sangat, _sangat_ berterima kasih.”

“Hah. Kau berhutang lima kecupan kalau aku berhasil menemukannya.”

Gabe mengerang, sudah menduga Wentz siap sedia mencari kesempatan. Lelaki itu oportunis. Stumph hanya meliriknya sebentar, memberi sinyal diam kalau ia sadar akan kehadiran Gabe di sana tetapi minta diberi waktu sebentar lagi.

“Omong kosong, Wentz,” cibir Stumph. “Mana ada yang seperti itu. Tapi terserah lah. Kembalikan saja Don padaku, nanti kita lihat dengan apa aku menghadiahimu.”

Wentz menyeringai senang. Lencana sheriffnya dipegang, dipamerkan pada Stumph yang memuutar mata. “Aku sheriff terbaik di seluruh kota, 'Trick. Percayakan saja padaku.”

“Yeah. Dan sapi-sapi sudah memangsa serigala sekarang,” sela Gabe. Gatal juga mulutnya setelah lama mendengarkan. “Itu kebohongan terbesar yang pernah kudengar.”

Keduanya berpaling pada Gabe. Wentz menatap keki, lalu membalas, “Benarkah? Karena kebohongan terbesar yang pernah kudengar adalah kau dijuluki Ular Penakluk Banteng, yang mana tidak benar karena katanya kau baru saja ditendang banteng. Ya kan?”

Gabe terdiam. Wentz sialan. Semoga umurmu tidak panjang.

Stumph mendengus, menggeleng kasihan. Ia lanjut berbicara ketika Wentz mengembalikan atensi padanya. “Bagaimanapun, aku hanya meminta bantuanmu karena kau teman dekatku, dan sheriff lain kelihatannya mengintimidasi. Jadi kalau kau gagal menemukan kuda itu, aku sudah dapat izin Ayah untuk menendangmu keluar dari bar sampai jam kerjaku selesai.”

Ucapan itu membuat Wentz menganga. “Kau melarangku datang lagi ke bar ini?”

“Yep.”

Semoga umurmu tidak panjang dan semoga kau gagal menemukan Don, Gabe berdoa dalam hati.

 

* * *

**Adventure**

* * *

“Tiga langkah dari Pohon Oak besar, di antara rerumputan kuning—ah, Kapten, kami menemukan lokasi harta karunnya!”

“Ya? Ambil saja, mungkin sisakan aku sedikit,” sahut Pete. “Terserah lah. Aku sudah dapat _jackpot_ nya ini.” Ia tertawa, menarik pundak Patrick lebih dekat. Sang pangeran yang telah lama hilang tidak kelihatan nyaman.

 

* * *

**Fantasy**

* * *

“Kau tahu, kan, darahku tidak akan memuaskan rasa hausmu?” Patrick memastikan. “Darah para peri hanya akan menjadi pemuas sesaat vampir.”

Pete mengorek telinga. “Yeah. Aku tahu, kok.”

“Kau bisa kecanduan.”

“Aku sudah kecanduan dengan kehadiranmu, kenapa aku tidak boleh kecanduan juga dengan darahmu?”

Patrick mendesah. “Ngotot sekali,” keluhnya, tapi toh ia menurunkan kerah leher juga.

 

* * *

**Humor**

* * *

Semua ini gara-gara Joe.

Sepupu laknat memang. Seenak diri main memberikan nomor Patrick pada orang asing. Maksudnya, apa-apaan? Itu tindakan kurang ajar. Hanya karena Joe adalah penggemar nomor satunya Pete Wentz tidak lantas memberinya hak untuk mengedarkan nomor Patrick ke Pete begitu saja. Ditambah lagi, Pete ternyata bukan orang menakjubkan seperti yang Joe selalu ceritakan. Jauh dari itu, malah.

Keren apanya. Pete mendatangi rumahnya sambil genjreng-genjreng gitar tidak jelas begitu. Nyanyi-nyanyi 'Eaa' segala pula. Untung si Babeh siap siaga mengusir orang asing yang telanjur bogoh sama anaknya.

(Kalau mau PDKT bukan gitu caranya, mas. Patrick mau kok, diajak makan di McD.)

 

* * *

**Drama**

* * *

“Kau masih akan tutup mulut soal ini, kan?”

Pete menatapnya dari seberang kamar, berdiri di samping lemari sambil menarik celana dalamnya ke atas. Alisnya terangkat satu. Patrick menggeram, bergulung di dalam selimut lebih lanjut. Ia masih belum ingin berpakaian dulu.

“Seperti aku mau terlibat masalah saja,” gerutunya pelan. Suaranya teredam selimut. “Aku kan tidak gila sepertimu, Pete.”

Pete tertawa. Dikenakannya jins biru dengan cepat, lantas kembali mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang. “Aku cuma gila soalmu saja, kok,” katanya, kemudian menarik selimut sampai wajah Patrick menyembul keluar. “Kalau di luar itu, aku waras sembilan puluh sembilan persen.”

“Orang waras mana yang mau mencari gara-gara,” Patrick menatap dengan mata menyipit.

Lelaki di hadapannya angkat bahu. “Kan sudah kubilang, sembilan puluh sembilan persen waras,” sahutnya, memainkan poni yang berjatuhan di dahi Patrick. “Yang kaulihat itu satu persen sisanya.”

Patrick mendengus. “Yeah, benar sekali.”

Hening berkelebat di udara, mengepak di antara sisa hawa panas dari rahasia kecil mereka. Rahasia kecil. Rahasia kecil yang bisa membombardir hidup keduanya seandainya terbongkar oleh satu orang sekalipun. Pete memandangi Patrick, tersenyum hangat sembari mengelus pipinya pelan, tetapi pikirannya berkelana jauh sekali sampai ke alam-alam yang tidak bisa Patrick raih. Di pikirannya, ada banyak skenario bagaimana-jika. Ada kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk. Ada monster, dan betapa perihnya ia merasa kala Pete sadar bahwa monster di cermin menara adalah refleksinya sendiri.

Ia dikutuk.

Patrick pernah bilang kalau ia menyukai jeda seperti ini. Momen sunyi yang diisi dengan gestur tubuh dan rasa yang disalurkan lewat kontak mata, dengan bahasa yang hanya dimengerti keduanya. Saling berkomunikasi dalam bisu. Kedengarannya indah; dua orang sebegitu dekatnya hingga mampu memahami satu sama lain hanya dari gerak-gerik. Itu sesuatu yang pernah menjadi gambarannya akan bagaimana cinta sejati bertindak, menginjeksi diri dengan kemampuan di luar nalar dan berbagai abstraksi lain. Indah dan ramah. Hanya saja semua yang Pete rasakan jauh lebih kacau, bukan suasana damai yang Patrick nikmati. Ia merasa kalau sepinya ruangan tiap kali mereka selesai berhubungan adalah sebuah hinaan. Cercaan. Makian. Ia merasa diejek dan dinilai oleh kesunyian, dan berlindung di dalam tatap teduh Patrick tidak banyak berarti. Mata biru Patrick yang lebih ringan dari langit selalu ia puja, benar, tetapi ada kalanya bahkan hal-hal yang kaucintai sebegitu dahsyat tidak mampu membantumu dari kejaran diri sendiri.

Pete lebih menyukai hujan badai dibanding dengking sunyi. Dengan hujan badai, ia tidak dinilai oleh sepi. Dengan hujan badai, mereka bisa bersuara lebih banyak, bergerak lebih leluasa. Setiap napasnya adalah tantangan bagi alam ketika hujan badai; setiap sentuhannya ialah jelmaan dari keangkuhan. Pada hujan badai, angin mendesau keras dan petir bergemuruh, mengutuk aksi keduanya. Pada hujan badai pula Pete akan meneriakkan perlawanan dengan bibir di ceruk leher Patrick, tangan menjelajah bebas. Ia memberontak. Menentang dunia dan melawan garis takdir. Hujan badai adalah suatu kehancuran kecil, dan Pete yang sudah lama hancur bisa menemukan kenyamanan di dalamnya.

“Hei,” panggil Patrick setelah cukup lama terdiam. “Kau melamun lagi.”

Pete mengerjap, kembali pada kenyataan. Matanya melengkung sabit saat tersenyum. “Ah... ya. Maaf.”

“Kenapa minta maaf, coba,” Patrick terkekeh, mengambil tangan Pete dari dahinya untuk ditarik. Pete jatuh di sampingnya. “Sini. Jangan pergi dulu.”

“Hmm.” Pete menutup mata, mencoba mendiamkan gejolak pikirannya. Ia membawa Patrick lebih dekat. Hidungnya berdiam di pucuk kepala Patrick, menghirup aroma yang terasa baru. “Sampomu ganti, ya?”

“Mmm. Kemarin Mrs. Simmons membagikan sampo botolan ke kelas, entah kenapa. TJ bilang itu karena dia beli terlalu banyak sampo waktu mabuk. Aku pakai saja tadi.”

“Baunya mencolok,” komentar Pete, menghirup lebih banyak lagi. “Lebih suka wangi sampo lamamu.”

“Kupikir kau suka wangi stroberi.”

“Apa, karena aku sering bilang warna rambutmu mirip stroberi belum matang?” Pete tergelak. Patrick ikut tertawa mendengarnya. “Kau ada PR tidak untuk besok?”

“Uh, tidak sih, tapi ada ulangan.”

Sedikit enggan, Pete mendorong Patrick menjauh. “Belajar sana.”

“Malas.” Yang lebih muda juga keras kepala.

“Nanti nilaimu jelek.”

“Tidak apa-apa.”

“Mau kubantu?”

Patrick tersenyum main-main. “Kenapa kau peduli kalau aku dapat nilai jelek?”

Pete terdiam sebentar. Menelan pahit dan rasa bersalahnya, ia menjawab, “Karena mau bagaimanapun, kau masih adikku yang paling kusayang, 'Trick.”

{ Mama dan Papa tidak perlu tahu rahasia kecil mereka. }

 

* * *

**Supernatural**

* * *

“Kau mendapatkan visi baru?”

Patrick mengerjap. Segalanya terlihat buram untuk beberapa kerlingan, seperti kamera yang belum menemukan titik fokus. Hal yang pertama ia lihat dengan jelas adalah Pete, memegangi pundaknya dengan wajah khawatir.

“Gambaran macam apa yang kaulihat?”

_Kejayaan. Kemenangan. Kedamaian. Impian yang menjadi nyata. Tapi kau tidak ada._

Patrick membuka mulut, ingin berkata-kata, tetapi suaranya hilang. Habis. Penglihatan selalu membutuhkan energi yang besar, khususnya visi penting seperti ini. Itu sebabnya para visioner jarang dilibatkan langsung dengan misi-misi besar.

Ia berusaha berbicara lagi, tapi nihil. Suaranya masih hilang.

Pete mengerti. “Jangan paksakan dirimu,” ujarnya, menyandarkan Patrick ke pundak sofa, lalu bangkit untuk mengambil segelas air.

Panik membanjiri ubun-ubun. Patrick mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki gelisah, bingung harus berucap apa. Pete akan mati. Perangnya akan mereka menangkan, tujuan mereka akan tercapai, tapi Pete juga akan mati. Pete. Akan mati.

Kadang-kadang Patrick lupa menjadi pengendali waktu tidak lantas menjadikanmu abadi. Pete tidak mungkin selamanya berhasil menghindari kematian.

Tapi... tapi dia juga tidak mau.

Patrick sebegitu khawatir sampai baru menyadari Pete telah kembali ketika gelasnya disodorkan di depan muka. Ia tersenyum, berterima kasih dalam diam sebelum mulai meneguk. Kerongkongannya sejuk diseluncuri air.

“Jadi,” mulai Pete, duduk di sebelahnya. “Apa yang kaulihat?”

Ia meneguk lebih banyak sampai hampir tersedak. Patrick baru berani menjawab ketika gelasnya sudah benar-benar kosong.

“Soal itu...”

Pete menanti dengan sabar.

“Pihak kita akan dirugikan. Banyak bencana. Entahlah, Pete, kurasa lebih baik kita tunda dulu misinya dan ganti rencana.”

Patrick berharap Pete akan percaya. Sebab ia tidak akan hanya menjual impian manusia supaya Pete bisa hidup—Patrick akan menggadaikan bumi bulan matahari dan sisa alam semesta hanya untuk melihat Pete terus bernapas.

 

* * *

**Tragedy**

* * *

“Dia bukan penyihir! Lepas—!”

Patrick memberontak liar. Para warga menahannya sekuat mungkin, mengekangnya dari keinginan untuk berlari ke depan. Dunia di sekitar runtuh. Patrick hanya mampu berfokus pada kobaran api di hadapan dan jeritan jeri dari dalamnya.

“Lihat, bocah ini telah diguna-guna olehnya!” teriak salah satu eksekutor. “Penyihir itu memang harus dibakar habis!”

Marah, Patrick berteriak sampai tenggorokannya sakit. “Dia bukan penyihir! Kalian semua sinting! Lepaskan dia!!”

Usahanya sia-sia. Tangan-tangan yang menahan tubuhnya jauh lebih kuat darinya. Beberapa masih berbicara, berusaha menyadarkan Patrick, tapi dia tidak bisa peduli. Patrick memekik gila hendak melepaskan diri.

Api terus melahap Pete yang tidak lagi bersuara.

 

* * *

**Science-fiction**

* * *

Di dalam mesin waktu, Pete bersandar, terengah-engah. Kini ia tahu kenapa orang-orang zaman dahulu tidak setuju akan adanya mesin waktu.

Pete baru saja berkencan dengan _kakek moyangnya_. (Tapi imut, sih. Sayang sekali Pete tidak bisa kencan lagi dengan Patrick—fakta ia melakukannya dengan **sengaja** saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi kalau dilakukan berkali-kali.)

 

* * *

**Thriller**

* * *

“Patrick! Dari tadi kucar—“

Pete terperanjat begitu sadar apa yang tersaji di depan matanya. Terikat di kursi kamar adalah Patrick, mulutnya terplaster lakban dan matanya meneriakkan permohonan. _Tolong_. Ada benda yang tergantung di lehernya; Pete semakin terkejut mengetahui itu adalah sebentuk bom.

Ia berlari mendekat. Gelagapan. Gemetar mencari-cari sesuatu untuk membebaskan kekasihnya.

“ _For fuck's sake—what the fuck even—what the fucking fuck?_ ” makinya keras-keras. Patrick menatap takut. Bom di leher tidak bisa dilepaskan tanpa kunci. Pete frustrasi, bingung menghadapi ancaman yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

Dia menemukan secarik kertas di atas meja nakas. Bunyinya, 'kunci ada di suatu tempat di ruangan ini. Selamat bersenang-senang!”

Pete menggeram. Hitung mundur masih berjalan. Sebelas, sepuluh, sembilan...

 

* * *

**Horror**

* * *

Andy datang kepadanya dengan muka pucat pasi.

“Kenapa?” tanya Patrick heran, sedikit cemas. “Kau kelihatan buruk.”

“... aku melihat Pete di kamarmu. Nyata sekali. Mirip dengan jasadnya sewaktu dimakamkan.”

“Kau ngomong apa. Pete belum mati, jangan suka mengada-ngada.”

“Patrick—“

“Dia _belum_ mati, Andy. Kau kan lihat sendiri dia di kamarku. Tertidur pulas. Nanti malam juga bangun, kok.”

Tiba-tiba Andy tersadar akan sesuatu. Ditatapnya Patrick dengan takut sebelum menggeleng tak percaya, lalu buru-buru meninggalkan rumah kawannya.

“Kau sakit jiwa,” ujar Andy sebelum berbalik pergi. Patrick hanya tersenyum misterius, lanjut meminum sodanya.

 

* * *

**Parody**

* * *

Jatuh ke lubang kelinci ternyata tidak buruk juga.

Maksudnya, ya, proses jatuhnya sungguh menyebalkan dan ia harus melawan naga, demi apa, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi Patrick toh tidak menyesal-menyesal amat. Ia bisa bertemu Maja si Kelinci Putih, Brendon si Penopi Gila, sang ulat aneh Brian—

—dan tentu saja, Peter si Kucing Cheshire. Menyebalkan. Akan tetapi juga memikat, dan kemudian Patrick bingung akan perasaan sebenarnya terhadap Peter.

 

* * *

**Romance**

* * *

“Makanannya seperti tahi,” bisik Pete, meringis sambil mengunyah.

Patrick memutar bola mata. “Terus kenapa kamu mengajakku ke sini, bego.”

“Hei, orang-orang bilang resto ini murah _dan_ enak, oke,” Pete mengacungkan garpu. Berusaha membela diri sendiri. “Bukan salahku. Aku kan cuma ingin mengajakmu kencan saja.”

“Kencan murahan.”

“Yeah, karena aku tidak punya uang,” ia menambahkan. “Duh, 'Trick, simpan dulu kencan bintang lima kita untuk nanti.”

“Untuk kapan?”

“Untuk ketika kita akhirnya punya rumah mewah. Kastil, atau semacamnya.”

“Mimpimu ketinggian,” Patrick berdecak, menelan salad yang terasa seperti karet gabus. “Kita tidak akan punya kastil.”

“Oh, apa yang kudengar barusan adalah taruhan?”

“Sebenarnya, ya, itu taruhan. Aku bertaruh kita tidak akan punya kastil.”

“Akan kubuktikan kalau kau salah,” Pete menyeringai, menggigit brokoli kecil. “Kita akan jadi sangat _sangat_ terkenal dan kaya, Rick. Kau berhutang satu pernikahan kalau aku benar.”

“Dan kalau kau salah?”

“Aku khawatir aku juga harus menikahimu.”

Patrick tertawa. “Dasar licik,” ia mendorong bahu Pete main-main. Yang didorong hanya tertawa lebar sebagai respon.

 

* * *

**Poetry**

* * *

Kau adalah angkasa  
menjelma mata  
samudra  
menjelma suara  
alam raya  
menjelma manusia

Nyawa yang kusuka  
Sosok yang kupuja  
Kau adalah kumpulan mimpi  
dalam satu persona

Kucoba tidur supaya  
kau hilang dari takdirku  
tapi kau di sana  
tulangku  
nadiku  
ruhku

Lantas,  
siapakah aku?

Aku adalah jiwamu  
yang terpisah  
Aku adalah hatimu  
yang tertinggal  
Aku adalah satu  
denganmu  
tapi kau lupa

Kukejar kau dari masa lalu  
Kudatangi kau dari masa depan  
Kutemui di masa kini  
Kubuntuti  
masa ke masa  
semesta ke semesta  
raga ke raga

Supaya engkau  
tahu  
kalau kita adalah lakon  
utama  
tiap-tiap cerita.

 

 

 

> { menangis  
>  tertawa  
>  hidup  
>  mati  
>  terpisah—
> 
> —lantas, bertemu lagi. }

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ada yang kaget saya bawa peterick sebagai ajang comeback? tidak? bagus. sekarang kita bertanya, apakah saya bisa hidup tanpa peterick?
> 
> tidak. para peneliti telah membuktikan jawabannya adalah tidak. mungkin sebab kematian saya nanti adalah; peterick.
> 
> bagaimanapun, terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
